


A smooth-talking Girl

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fem!SenGen, First meeting rewriting, Genna is Fem!Gen, OOC characters, Pre-Relationship, Rated like this because of Genna's bad mouth, Seiko is Fem!Senkuu, Spoiler for chapter 23rd and episode 9th, Translated story, and for the context, just sengen is genderswap, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Have you ever thought about how great could be if the main character in Dr. Stone story had been a woman? I did. And I also thought especially about how fun would be to see her dealing with a really superficial mentalist (a girl, as well). So this is the rewriting of their first meeting in the Stone world.Seiko is Senkuu and Genna of course is Gen. Other characters are the same. A little ooc because the situation is different, btw I hope you would like it!





	A smooth-talking Girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading my explicit SenGen fanfiction, 2nd chapter is on its way! I have to only translate it. Forgive me to write it in this note lol
> 
> Also I want to thank who voted for yes to my question if I would traslate this os or not. I hope you all enjoy Fem!SenGen! 
> 
> And of course English isn't my native language, please forgive my mistakes.

"Take it! This what we can make using science!" explained Seiko, smiling nicely at the girls and at the most famous taster of the village, who attracted by the smell of food, had overcome their prejudices against the mysterious stranger that Kohaku had brought with her a few days before. And that boy was Seiko's partial goal. If he, Ganen - or Suika had said that it was his name - would have liked that recipe, he would have told everyone how good it was and so they would have gotten more workforce. "Exactly, science!" Seiko repeated in front of their astonished expressions. "It's called ramen and everyone can have it now! So please, help yourself!”

She passed the first bowl to the nearest girl while the little Suika played a cute melody with her conch shell.  
If everything went according to Seiko’s plan, the primitive ramen, which had almost caused retching to her, would have ensured more people and more help to be able to complete the collection of ingredients for the panacea for Ruri.

"Hello! Are you the one who made something so good?"  
The black-haired girl to whom Seiko had given the plate that she had passed to Ganen as if she had been more interested in having a conversation than eating at that moment. And was actually like this. Her eyes shone as they lined up Seiko's body.  
"Yes," she whispered, filling another bowl and passing it to Chrome who had to convince Kinrou and Ginrou, guards of the Village, to give up and trust the reign of Science.

"Seiko, do another one!" the sorcerer urged as he held the steaming dish.  
"That's what I'm doing!" the girl blurted out, giving him the other bowl and dropping drops of broth on their hands. Chrome gave an impatient sound and turned to Ginrou and Kinrou who were watching from their positions at the entire scene, feigning disinterest.

"Your name is Seiko... Seiko!" the girl repeated with a chuckle, too cheerful just for having learned a new name. "What kind of person do you like?"  
The question did not surprise the young scientist who gave her a half smile, even without looking at her.   
"Someone who can pump a lot of air into a smelting furnace!" she answered and took another empty bowl to fill it.  
"Ruby, sorry... Seiko speaks her mind!" Kohaku intervened who had noticed some small tears at the corner of the eyes of the smallest of the sparkling sisters. Ruby sniffed and stared at Seiko as if she was expecting an apology from her.

Seiko was not caring about Ruby, on the contrary she was trying to figure out who else had come from the village to taste ramen. She hadn't even realized that Suika had stopped playing and had grabbed a bowl at a time, getting up on her toes, to pass them to whoever was holding out their arms for food.  
Kohaku took a bowl of ramen and gave it to Ruby, who after taking another look at Seiko, could not help but grab the ramen and sit on the ground to eat more comfortably.

The air was full of the smell of food and the satisfied grumbling of those who were feeding on it. Seiko wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her father always said that when it was hot, the real torture was to go to the stove and cook. She would never have believed that to see how much he was right, she had to wait more than 3700 years.

"Ah, that's good! It was a lifetime that I didn't eat carbohydrates!~"  
"Carbohydrates?" Seiko repeated, her eyes widening. Her hands trembled because she could not associate that voice with anyone. Who was? She turned around, but she saw no one except for the small crowd was eating, Chrome trying to convince Kinrou, with the participation of an already persuaded Ginrou, to eat their ration of ramen, and Kohaku, who had realized Seiko's reaction, was approaching her.   
That sound was a delicate and almost musical voice, feminine without a doubt, but she didn't know yet who she belonged to. Then that word... Only someone from her time could have known it.  
"It would be ideal to drink a cold cola to remove this spicy taste from the mouth," the stranger continued.

"Do you know her?" Kohaku promptly asked, hearing that voice. "Is your friend Yuzuriha?"  
"No, it's not her voice," replied Seiko, not hiding a certain note of panic. It could not be Yuzuriha because there was not even Taiju. If it had been them, they would have had no reason to remain on the sidelines, after all.

If Tsukasa had started to wake up people why had he chosen a woman considered his idea of world? Perhaps was that girl his concubine? And if he had been there too, he would certainly have put at risk the lives of everyone present and the whole Village, that had not yet accepted the science of Seiko.  
No, it was bad on all fronts.  
She had to think about a plan and also very quickly before Kohaku could act on impulse. Seiko turned and saw that her fear had already become true.  
Kohaku, Ginrou, and Kinrou had stretched their spears and were surrounding a girl in a purple robe with incredibly wide sleeves.

"I advise you not to lie because we will cut your throat without the slightest fear! Listen, are you one of that long-haired man’s subordinates?" shouted Kohaku as her fingers held the hilts of her daggers. The girl, to whom Seiko had approached to observe her better, raised her head and stared at the blonde warrior. She pursed her lips and smiled at her.  
"Maybe you trade me for someone else, honey... since escaping my petrification, I've always been incredibly alone!"

Seiko felt a sensation of annoyance at hearing that voice. It was too cloying for her tastes.  
The intruder scanned the two brothers, and Kohaku before she parted her lips again and started to speak. But Seiko stopped her.  
"I understand who you are... Your face was so familiar!" she blurted out as if she had solved one of the many mysteries that gave her no peace. "You're Asagiri Genna!"

The girl was not surprised to be recognized, a sign that she was used to hearing her name uttered by others. She just passed the still-warm bowl from hand to hand to move a strand of platinum-colored hair behind her ear.  
"But do you know her then!?" Kohaku said, facing Seiko.  
"Not in person! She is a charlatan who stole millions from the gullible people with trashy TV show and she even wrote a book on magical psychology or whatever it was!"  
Genna's face did not change expression. She handed the bowl to the person closest to her, Ginrou, and looked at him.  
"Honey, could you hold it for me? I wouldn't want to drop it, after all the effort you've certainly made to cook it!~"  
"I'll keep it! I'll keep it!" Ginrou squeaked, hopping and grabbing the plate under his brother's accusatory gaze.

Genna with her hands on her hips, took a couple of steps towards Seiko, who instead crossed her arms against her chest as if it were a sufficient defense against her.  
Seiko thought that the girl was certainly elegant and she knew how to attract attention. Also the poor scientist no longer knew where to look to not feel trapped like she had had the impression of being since Genna had shown up.

"You forgot to mention that I am also a famous actress and that I shot alongside the biggest names in the cinematograph..."  
"Oh, please! You only made a sex tape with your ex boyfriend, that singer who was always stoned, what big names! You're not an actress! Also… That's the only reason why you're famous besides your scams. Not to mention what you did to stay so long on gossip magazine covers! You changed a boyfriend a week, or even more!" The other girl protested animatedly, blushing as soon as she realized she had screamed more information than a stranger should know. All those present were staring at her and even those who didn't understand what all those words meant, they were equally embarrassed.

Genna did not blush.  
On the contrary, she dedicated her best grin to the young scientist and only then Seiko did understand that she had fallen into her trap.  
"Ah, did you see it? I am pleased to hear it! But to call myself a charlatan when you first know my entire career, or rather... My whole life, it seems to me a bit hypocritical, or not, doll-face?" Genna said with an air of superiority, bringing a finger to her own cheek. "No, charlatan does not suit me at all. I am famous because I have talent and I don't think I have to prove it to you now! No, I don't want you to call me a charlatan... It takes something more sophisticated like... mistress, yes, you can call me mistress, if Asagiri Genna is too difficult to remember for you! "  
"Over my dead body, I would call you like that!" muttered the other girl still red in the face.  
"Oh, then Mentalist will be fine, or ..." Genna said and moved her hair back, swaying too much. She stared proudly at Seiko. "If you want, you can even just moan my name, I'm sure a girl like you is really noisy when she mast…"

Seiko's eyes widened in astonishment.  
"You shut up!" Kohaku interrupted her. "Listen, harlot, give me one reason to spare your life or I swear I'll kill you right here, right now!" she exclaimed, pointing the blades at her throat again.  
"I wouldn't mind being tortured by such a beautiful girl even if she's a bit touchy!" She chanted, bringing her hands around Kohaku's wrists. She rubbed them with the tips of her fingers and Kohaku looked at her, opening her mouth wide. The waves of fury for the stranger waned as if actually there was no danger against which to fight. "Can you put away these knives, honey? I'm so scared, even the tips of my hair are shaking!"

Kohaku was about to close her eyes, completely relaxed at her touch but did not yield. She looked at her carefully.  
"No, you are not afraid. Your eyes do not beg for mercy... your words are like feathers," she replied then, but she felt her head light and too relaxed. She lowered her weapons, without arguing further, and Genna gave her a broad smile.

"Thank you, honey! What a day I had! You know, I decided to move away from my original settlement because I had seen some ferocious creatures wandering a few meters from me!" she said, turning to look at everyone but without caring about someone in particular as if there was in front of the girl her beloved audience. She waved her hands and made too many grimaces, intent on telling her last hours animatedly. However, her eyes were cold, as if the story did not touch her at all, as if the memory of ferocious beasts did not provoke the same fear as she had felt in her guts before. "Fortunately, and I say only fortunately, I managed to escape before they found me! Then, when I thought it was all over, exhausted by hunger, I felt the nostalgic smell of ramen in the air, as if someone up there wanted to tell me the straight away! It was really good, doll-face, you also know how to cook, how nice!"

"Well..." Seiko pronounced, every second that passed more and more tired of that little liar. The succession of compliments when it was obvious to judge from the bowl still full that it was not so good the ramen that she had tasted not scratched at all. "Let's pretend it's like this... if you've eaten, there's something you must do. Like everyone else who did it!" she explained, pronouncing decisively every single word. Ginrou passed the bowl from which he was nibbling at Kinrou and whistled innocently for not being placed on the list of those who had consumed the ramen.

Genna grimaced, but that didn't help her identify her true feelings about the other girl's words. "What should I do for you, doll-face?"  
It was Seiko's turn to laugh.  
"Paying for what you have consumed, it seems obvious to me... Nothing is free even in the Stone World."  
"I agree," she answered unexpectedly. The stranger brought her hands to her waist to caress the rope that held her yukata. "I'm willing to sacrifice myself for everyone, if that's the price to pay."  
"No need to be a heroine here. The more, the merrier."

Genna smiled as the rope and the leather, which served as a belt, fell at her feet.  
"I didn't think you were that enterprising. Not only outdoors but also with more people at the same time! I don't want to judge you but..."

"What the hell are you saying?"  
Seiko looked at her with wide eyes, slowly realizing that there had been a misunderstanding. Genna had been too docile and now the young scientist had understood why.  
"Are you serious about undressing? What are you going to do?"  
"You said it yourself, I have to pay for ramen... in kind… with my body."

Seiko swallowed, caressing with her gaze Genna's body, which although they were contained by the various layers of clothes, were rather defined. The firm breast, much larger than hers; the hips that Genna had not stopped swinging, knowing that everyone was staring at them; the thin and long legs, not to mention the delicate hands that had not even seen a day of heavy work. At least for now.  
Only when she heard the other one clear her throat with a half laugh did she look away.

"Of course not!" she muttered indignantly and turned to Chrome who was looking at both girls. "Fool, stop drooling and come here! Bring everyone to furnace. If we start pumping now, we could make iron already for tonight."

The sorcerer waved his arms as Genna rolled her eyes and bent down to recover what she had dropped to the ground.  
"Hey! I wasn't the one drooling here!" the boy defended himself and, before Seiko could reply, he gathered the new helpers of the reign of the Science and began to explain to them what they have to do.


End file.
